The Demon Three: Chuunin Exams!
by Nadeshiko-Nara
Summary: 16 years after Shippuden, Nadeshiko Nara, Shuhan Urufu, and Bitto Buraindo, better known as the Demon 3, take the Chuunin exams.  Passing will be easy for these 3 Genin but what happens when they hit a few speed bumps in the road to greatness?
1. An Early Start, but I'm Ready To Go!

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction. Please be kind and I'm open to criticism. I've already written a second and about one third of the way done with the third one. I'll put a little more back info in the A/N at the bottom because it's kinda hard to explain peoples personality traits and life through other people's eyes! This chapter is more like an intro then anything and the plot starts in the next chapter. Enjoy! I'll put up my second chapter soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1

"Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko wake up!!" Said a voice, not so softly, in my ear.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"It's the Chuunin exams today!! We gotta get going if we're going to get there on time." Said the voice. As I came to I realized it was Shuhan.

"Shit. Did I over sleep again??" I muttered as I got out of bed. I checked outside so there was no need for her to answer. Light blazed through the window in our temporary Konoha apartment. I fixed my hair and strapped on my oversized hourglass onto my back. I made sure the sand was in it securely because Konoha wasn't as sandy as my home country, the Country Hidden in the Sand. We had been here for 5 days now. The Chuunin exams were the time to show off your impressive Jutsus and make friendships from Shinobi from other countries.

This is how my parents met. My dad's a great general who is known for his impressively high I.Q. and ability to plan out moves even when there is tons of pressure. The first time my mom took the Chuunin exams was when he passed. My mom is a Kunoichi from the village I was born in. Her specialty is Wind Jutsus while my Dad's are Shadows. There kinda like Ying and Yang. My dad can't stand work and would rather sleep all day while my mom is a go-getter. I mostly take after my dad with the brains and why bother attitude but I get my will power from my mom. Even if something isn't vital but seems necessary I would do it but not true with my dad.

Well since my dad didn't want to become a missing-nin and betray his village by coming over here Naruto-sama, the 6th Hokage and my dad's personal friend, set up a program where ANBU's could go over and help out because the Village Hidden in the Sand was running low on ANBUs. Well my dad agreed and is now the Head of Tactical and Strategic Battle Squad. My mom was and ANBU but decided she liked teaching the next generation better, and is now a Jounin.

Gaara, my mom's brother, is the Kazekage. Gaara-sama is a great leader who won many battles with his Sand Jutsus. In one of these battles he found a child who was alone. She was covered in blood and had a message with her. It said "This child has a demon and we do not want her." Gaara-sama knew that the people he had just destroyed were only in possession of one Demon, The Demon Wolf Arufa. He took her home and treated her like it was his own child. Shuhan, this child's name, is my best friend and cousin.

She's not the only one with a demon in this family. I have one. Its name is Jakkaru and it is a Jackal. I also can control sand. I carry it in the Hourglass upon my back. Gaara-sama says it's shaped that way for a particular reason but he won't tell me until the "Time is Right".

The last teammate, and Best Friend, I have is one who was taken away by Orochimaru when she was very young and also given a Demon. After Sasuke-sama, the Otokage-sama, killed his brother her returned to the Village Hidden in the Sound and gave Bitto to her home town, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Bitto and her Demon, Mayonaka, show a bond like no other. She can release the seal and become the demon and seal it up just as quickly as she released it. It helps her because she is blind and she uses its eyes to see the world. She also can see with vibrations. With just her breath, a mental picture can be formed by her and she can see the world.

My dad came with our sensei, my mom, to see how we do. I hope Konoha is ready for what I'm going to unleash.

**A/N: Just a little more back info...**

**Bitto: She has Mayonaka, the Demon Raven. She was born in the Sand but her parents got killed by Orochimaru and taken away by him. He gave her the Demon and taught her Sound techniques. She was brought back to Sand after Sasuke killed Orochimaru and took over Otogakure. Bitto is blind but can see with sound vibrations (like a certain comic book super hero. Try and guess who!) Bitto loves to squabble with Shuhan, like a sister. She can use Sound Jutsus but it reminds her of the time with Orochimaru so she sticks more with her Demon's abilities.**

**Shuhan: She has the Demon Wolf, Arufa. Her seal was botched and she has a very wolf like appearence and personality. She loves blood but is ver loyal, and her sense of smell is unrivaled. She was from a different Village and she was given a Demon so her parents left her in a battle field in hopes she would die. But they also tied a note to her incase anyone wanted a child with a Demon. She specializes in Fire Jutsus but also has a twin chain scythe because they create lots of blood. Shuhan loves to squabble with Bitto like a sister would.**

**Nadeshiko: She is the Daughter of Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku (well now Temari Nara). She has the Demon Jackal, Jakkaru. Since the Jackal is desert dwelling animal, she can control sand. She isn't as good as Gaara no Sabaku, but he says that she and the rest of the Demon Three will surpass him in time. She's a keen anyalst. Her personality is a combonation of Shikamaru and Temari, so she doesn't take after most other Nara women because she was raised away from the rest of the Nara clan. She's quite level headed and helps smooth things out when Shuhan and Bitto squabble.**


	2. Proctors! Tests! Old Friends! Oh My!

**A/N: As promised, I updated. This is the part where the plot actually begins. I'll probably be updating tomorrow. Please tell me how I'm doing! Oh and I know this Chapter's title is cheesy but I had a moment when that's all that came to mind and made me think "God! Why is my mind so odd?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2

"This place is to green." Shuhan said.

"I like it." Replied Bitto.

"Not if you saw how green it is." Shuhan said again "I didn't mean it like that!!"

"Of course ya didn't." I said oh so nonchalantly to Shuhan.

"Sure gang up on the wolf girl here." Shuhan said with fake offense.

"Yep because that's our life's goal." I said.

"We're here so you can stop with the sarcasm." Said Bitto.

We stepped into the academy where the first stage was to be conducted. It was very quiet like the time before the storm. We finally found the right room and stepped into the chaos. I walked in to see the Hokage, Kazekage, and a few other random Shinobi including my mom and dad.

"Ah, here they are now," my dad said "Come here I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Naruto-sama, the one who made it possible for me to live in the Village Hidden in the Sand, and Sasuke-sama, Otokage of the Village Hidden in the Sound. We grew up together and went to the academy together."

"Is your daughter as lazy as you are Shikamaru?" Said Naruto-sama light-heartedly with a twinkle in his eye like he was thinking about when he grew up. My face flushed deep red.

"She's just like her father with the battle tactics and the carefree attitude but she has her mother's spunk." Gaara-sama said. Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama laughed and began to talk more about trivial things.

"So have you turned in your paper work and prepared for the first stage?" My father asked.

"Ya. Bitto took care of it because she said I wouldn't get up early enough." I responded.

"Must be exactly like you." Said Sasuke-sama.

"Ah, same old Uchiha outlook on life, I see." Said Naruto-sama.

"Ya, well my Clan isn't totally gone yet. My Kekkei Genkei must have mutated with my children and now they have that Kekkei-Genkei ability but it works quicker." He sneered.

"They won't stand a chance against my Sand Genin." Said Gaara-sama. He gave us a secretive wink and went back to talking to the Hokage. Otokage-sama just scowled at us as my father ushered us off to see some more Genin. We sat down. I pulled some sand out of my Hourglass and absentmindedly contorted into different shapes.

"That is sooooo cool!!" said a girl who could be no older then me. "How do you do that with Sand like that??" she asked as she walked up closely followed by her teammates it looked like.

"Demons are the love and scourge of us Jinchuuriki." I said so bored while Bitto stopped playing with her hair and Shuhan stopped polishing her twin chain scythe.

"You're a Jinchuuriki!!! Which one are you?" She persisted. She sounded very sincere and quite happy.

"Jakkaru the Demon Jackal, but you can call me Nadeshiko because I'm not just a host. I'm a person too. This is Shuhan with the Demon Wolf, Arufa, and Bitto with Mayonaka the Demon Raven." I continued with a flourish each time I introduced them.

"Whoa. All three of you are hosts!! I'd hate to get in your way when you unleash your demon. By the way I'm Yume. I'm a Leaf Kunoichi. It's my first year taking the test. How 'bout you?" Yume asked.

"I wouldn't mind getting in the way of Bitto if she didn't have a grudge against me. She has great control over her demon. She's kinda a freak among freaks. Ya. It's our first time here ever. It's really green but Bitto can't agree with me because she can't see." Shuhan said.

"It actually is pretty green but I love green so I don't mind it all." Yume said.

"Optimists are always the best!! Shuhan and Nadeshiko don't seem to get how such a great place the world is." Bitto finally piped in.

"I'm Shikamaru. I'll be your first stage proctor." My dad said standing at the front of the room with his hands up as a sign of silence.

"No," I said.

"Possible," Shuhan said.

"Way." Bitto finished.

"The first stage is a written exam in which you will have ten questions to complete in 1 hours time. The tenth question will be given after 45 minutes have elapsed. I will explain the rules and there will be no questions.

Pass and fail will be found after all of team's points are added up. You start off with a perfect score and will be deducted one point per wrong answer.

If you are caught cheating then you and your team will be deducted two points from each of you tests. If you or one of your teammates is caught cheating 5 times you and your team will automatically be disqualified.

If you or any of your teammates get all of the questions wrong then you and your team will fail.

Now I will give each of you a number and then you must find your seat." My dad finished. Moans rung out from all over the room.

"42." I muttered while I trudged off to find my seat.

"Nadeshiko right?? We're by each other!!" Yume said and enthusiastically plopping down right by me.

"Stupid dad!!! He couldn't think of a more exciting first stage?" I moaned.

"That was your dad?? Isn't he the great General who helps out with ANBUs in the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Yume questioned.

"That would be the lazy Aho Baka which is my dad. Everyone always says I'm exactly like him with my brains and my relaxing life style." I droned.

"I will now be passing out the tests." My dad said raising his voice so the whole room, that buzzed with nervous small talk, immediately quieted down. I got passed my test paper.

Ha. They don't change these things do they? Just like when my Dad and his friends took it, you have to cheat to pass. I just hope they have it. Just then I heard Bitto. It's a trick of hers; she'll speak in a frequency which only I can hear. She's also adapted to Shuhan and other people she's around regularly with.

"You figured out that you have to cheat?" she asked. Her voice sounded the perfect sound level and almost sounded sing song. I made my sand go and grab her pencil and wrote 'Ask Shuhan and get back to me. I'll get the answers for her.'

"Sounds good." Said that perfect voice again. Now my work started. Then it came to me, the technique that Gaara-sama had worked so hard to teach me last year. What was it called? I remembered Kazekage-sama was very fond of this technique because it helped him with that fight against the Akatsuki. Optical Third Eye Jutsu!! Yes, it would be perfect to spy over people's shoulders. Ah, that loser in the front of the room is already done. I unleashed the technique and got the information I needed. I quickly made my sand copy it down on Shuhan's paper and waited for Bitto to talk to me again. But before I made my sand come back to me I had it catch Kazekage's attention and he gave a little smirk as I made my sand spell out Optical Third Eye Jutsu. I couldn't wait for this boring test to get over. Bitto's voice came back to me. "Sorry I took so long. I had to listen to the pencil's vibration to hear exactly what the answers were. Shuhan has already got her answers. Good we're sure fire to pass." I nodded my head but then I remembered she couldn't see. I laughed a silent laugh to myself and looked over to see is Yume was done. She was and I wondered what her specialty was because my team, she, and one other person were the only ones done.

After what felt like forever the Tenth question was given out. It looked like the Hokage was smiling with a far off look on his face like he was stuck in a memory.

"The tenth question is even harder then all of the other questions. If you don't want to answer you don't have to but if you do decide to follow through and get it wrong you and your team will remain Genin forever." My dad said as he scanned the room for people who already had put there hands up. Several teams were gone quite quickly. After those teams left my dad proceeded.

"Alright, you all pass the first stage. If you all would please follow Miss Haruno here to your second stage." He said.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I will conduct the next stage of this exam. First we need to sign some disclaimers." Sakura said while beginning to pass out the papers. "Feel free to get with you teams and discuss if this exam is worth dying over because you very well may die in this stage in the Forest of Death."

Bitto rushed over while Shuhan ambled.

"Same thing every exam?" I asked my dad when he was in earshot.

"I just conduct not pick the type of exam. What was that you used??" My dad asked.

"Optical Third Eye Jutsu. That's a very high end Jutsu that you put to good use. That's what I used to pass the test." Kazekage-sama answered.

"Hurry up remaining teams and sign your disclaimers." Sakura said again.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked as we walked up to the table and turned in our forms.

**A/N: The next Chapter is the forest of death! Please tell me how I'm doing!**


	3. The Forest of Death! Be Deathly Afraid!

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Here it is and please R+R to tell me how I'm doing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

"You will have 5 days to collect both a Heaven and an Earth scroll. You will be given one and will have to get the other. So the most teams that can pass are half the number that is here. Please get your scroll and find your starting gate. You will have to take both scrolls to the tower and the center." Sakura said as we walked up to the tent where they were giving out the scrolls.

"Earth scroll." I whispered to Bitto. Luckily our gate was near the place we were standing so we didn't have to waste our charka in moving over to our starting point. The buzzer sounded and we were off.

"Bitto can you hear what the other teams are saying?" Shuhan asked.

"Ya. There's a group just a half a mile over who had just said they have a Heaven scroll and are standing there talking about strategy." Bitto answered.

"Awesome. Easy prey." I said breathlessly as we ran to see them.

"First we should track down a team and get our scroll then head over to the tower and collect some other scrolls to make it more likely that we will be the only ones who pass." Said one of the ninja's. They looked considerably older and from the Country Hidden in the Rain. If we were just rookies we wouldn't stand a chance against them but luckily we were rookies with demons.

"There's one problem with that strategy, we're gonna take your scroll." I said with air and class.

"What are you wimps gonna do about it??" said the one who was acting like their leader. The others shook there head in agreement. Just the Bitto released her seal to let her demon out for a scare.

"Nice Gen-jutsu, but we aren't fooled so easily." said one of the ones in the background.

"If you're so sure it's a Gen-jutsu realease it." Shuhan said so smugly. She could sense the surprised look I gave her for her boldness and she just smiled.

"Wha-wha-what are you?" said the leader once more realizing it's not a Gen-jutus. Bitto didn't have time to respond because my sand whipped out and stole their scroll.

"Can I please freak them out?" Shuhan whispered to me.

"Have fun." I said. Bitto cackled her Raven call that sent the hairs on my neck on end.

"Call of the Wolves!" Shuhan shouted and made her extremely loud wolf call. About 30 wolfs came running around them. I had to join in the fun so I made my sand contort into me and put on the most devilish face.

"Stop!!" one of them called "Please have mercy."

"Come on guys. Let's just get to the tower." I said sauntering off. We made it to the tower.

"Great job. You guys are the first ones here. I would expect it from Sand Ninjas. By the way I'm Chouji. You guys can head over to the holding area." Said a plump Ninja who I presumed was named Chouji.

"Chouji Akimichi? Aren't you my dad's best friend?" I asked.

"Nadehsiko? I haven't seen you in forever. How's your dad doing? Lazy as always?" He asked.

"Ya, he's here actually. He conducted the 1st exam," I said "Wait he's here now." I continued as my dad walked up.

"Chouji? Is that you?" My dad wondered as we walked away.

It was at least half a day before any one else arrived and even then it was longer before any one showed up after that. Finally after the time was up we were ushered to a room that had a balcony and underneath an arena for fighting. They also had a statue which was just a pair of hands that was making the sign of the ram.

"Now I will let the Third Stage Proctor take over." Said Sakura.

**A/N: Preliminary rounds are up next! I'll also reveal who fights who in the finals.**


	4. Preliminary Rounds! Here We Come!

**A/N: In this chapter, the prelimanaries are on!! The Demon Three fight their opponents and see if they can go onto the final round. We get to see a couple (well one) other person from the Konoha 12 and what they are doing now. Oh and I forgot to mention before, most people's names mean something. Look a few of them up! I try to put their personalities into their names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 4

"I'm Shino Aburame. I shall conduct your third exam. First off we shall have a Preliminary round to narrow the candidates a little bit. If I find that some one is in danger of losing their lives I will step in and stop the fight. You are not permitted to use any Jutsus that will be fatal. The first match will be Nadeshiko Nara vs. Haku Kikai." Shino said.

I flipped over the barrier and did an impressive aerial stunt. If I was going to go to the top I might as well impress and intimidate along the way. Haku just leapt down. I looked at his outfit to see it was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. It was green spandex with yellow leg-warmers and a bowl cut. Not to mention eyebrows that were bushier then I thought was possible.

"I will beat you for the pride of Lee-sensei." said Haku. I looked up into the stands to see a man dressed exactly like Haku and screaming words of encouragement down at him. Then I looked over to see the Hokage, Kazekage, and Otokage all laughing at him.

"You Take after Gai a lot don't you Lee?" Sneered Gaara-sama.

"Yes I do because Gai-Sensei is the best man in the whole world!!" Lee said as he began to walk over to them Kage's. I supposed it was another childhood friend. Let's just get this fight over with. I waited for Haku to make his first move. He pulled out a Kunai and went running at me. I easily blocked it. I picked him up by his ankle and held him there.

"I really don't want to hurt you but get this done quickly. So I'll just knock ya out quick." I said in a bored voice.

"WAHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as his head hit the wall. He would be out for a good 20 minutes.

"The winner is Nadeshiko." Said Shino.

I hopped back to were Shuhan and Bitto were standing.

"Didn't want to show off?" Whispered Bitto.

"Exactly." I mumbled.

A few more fights commenced and then Bitto was called up.

"Bitto Buraindo and Kasuka Hantaisha please come to the arena." Shino uttered.

"YAY!" Bitto said. She hopped down and didn't do anything showy. Kasuka walked down the steps.

"Start." Said Shino.

Bitto sat down. It sure bewildered her opponent because she had this look on her face like she was about to kill someone. Then Bitto began chanting to her demon. That's how she tells it what's going on and what exactly it needs to do.

"If you're going to sit here and play mind games then I'm just going to take you down." She said smugly.

Bitto just sat there then stopped and looked at her with her demon eyes.

"I see right through you. Your weak as you name suggests. Your Jutsus are mainly Gen-Jutsus so you bewilder you opponent and then strike them. It's a pretty helpless technique that you need to refine. Well I got a lot of information from just looking at you so now let's take you down." Bitto said totally relaxed and calm.

"You know nothing. Who do you think you are to tell me everything you think you know about me??" Kasuka stuttered.

"Raven's have an acute 6th sense. They can sense your past. Since my demon is a Raven I get that ability. I haven't known you for a day but I know you better then you know yourself." Bitto said with that same calm expression. If someone walked in they wouldn't have known there was a fight going on.

"Mayonaka, will you please come out?" Bitto said with her face as placid smooth as a sheet of glass. Then her demon took over and beautiful indigo feathers popped out of her skin. The last I saw of her face before she sprouted a beak and grew feathers on it was of a playful smile. I giggled. She flew as high as she could with her wing tips touching the ceiling. She dove down and picked her up with her long talons. She landed on the ground and transformed back into Bitto. Bitto was holding a kunai at Kasuka's throat.

"I can't kill you but I will just take away your hands." Bitto said with a look of pure menace on her face. Then she hit the back of Kasuka's head with her knee. Kasuka collapsed into dead weight but Bitto easily picked her up.

"Bitto wins," said Shino. He apparently had seen enough battles to last him a lifetime. "Next is Shuhan Urufu against Neko Ubuge."

"Finally," said Shuhan, "My time to shine." She walked down the stairs and faced her opponent. Shuhan grabbed her twin chain scythe and brandished it with such air and certainty you could've thought she already won the fight. Well technically she did because no one escapes from Shuhan.

"Call of the Wolves!" Shuhan exclaimed as the 30 something wolves grabbed and surrounded Neko. Shuhan whipped her twin chain scythe around and sliced her arms and legs with deep wounds but not enough to rip them off.

"I have to call of this match because Neko has lost too much blood to continue to fight. Therefore Shuhan will proceed to the next round." Shino said slightly impressed that Shuhan would go that far, unprovoked by what her opponent said just to win. I knew Shuhan though and her wolf instincts loved the blood and the rush of the hunt. Shuhan came back up to us. If the smile on her face was any indication she was ecstatic.

The rest of the battles went on and then Shino had the winners come up to where the Kages were.

"The finals will be in 1 month's time so all of you have time to build up your Chakra and come up with a battle plan. I have the line up here so you can see who you're up against." Shino said. I looked at the lineup to see I was paired against an Uchiha. Not just any Uchiha, Arata Uchiha.

"Well let's see if a Jinchuuriki can actually beat a new Uchiha." said the Otokage.

"I wouldn't be so sure of your self. Nadeshiko has more powers then I do which will make her stronger then me in time. This will finally be settled in a month then. It should be fun just like when we took the exam. Let's just hope the "star" doesn't keep the bystanders waiting." Gaara-sama said. Right then he didn't just feel like the leader of my village or my personal mentor, but, truly, one of my family.

**A/N: So Nadeshiko is paired up against Arata Uchiha. What is the power of the New Sharingan that Sasuke boasts about? Well you will have to wait a little while to find out. I'll update tomorrow or tonight if I get a chance. Please tell me how I'm doing!**


	5. Paranoia!  Lost in Konoha!

**A/N: I have chapter 5 up. In this Chapter, Nadeshiko meets her opponent. I took a 2 month break between the first 4 chatpers and the rest so the story kinda has a different direction but still the same concept. I'm quite fond of this chapter because we see how paranoid Nadeshiko can get, and quite easily. With out further ado, I present Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 5

We walked out of the arena back to the village.

"I'm going to take you all out for Ramen!" said Gaara-sama. "I'm sure I'll have a few friends that'll want to come."

"Did some one say that there going out for ramen?? At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar??" said the Hokage eagerly.

We strolled over to the Ramen bar with my team, dad, mom, Gaara-sama, Naruto-sama, Sakura, and Chouji. We were quite a party. The Ramen was really good. The Hokage had good taste in Ramen. I went back to our apartment. The sunset was really breathtaking. I wondered why my dad would leave this place for a big dustbowl like the Village Hidden in the Sand. And then I remembered true love conquers all. I was tired and I wanted to build up my chakra for tomorrow's training. Hopefully I would get to train with the Kazekage and he would teach me some awesome new technique which I could use to flatten that Uchiha.

I woke up the next morning late as always. I ran to grab my Hourglass and change.

I was out of the Apartment at 9 when I should've been there at 7! Where was I supposed to meet them again? Oh ya training ground number 3. I ran through the town trying to find my way to training ground 3. I skidded around a corner and bumped into none other then Arata Uchiha.

"Don't try to injure the opponent before the match even begins. That could get you disqualified." He said sarcastically.

"Well being too sarcastic could make me injure you. Maybe you know. Do you know where training ground number 3 is??" I said distractedly looking for a sign that gave me some guidance.

"Not really, but I could always walk you there." He said giving me a lopsided smile. Actually it was kinda cute. Why was I thinking that? He's a self centered Uchiha. Ya but a cute self centered Uchiha.

"How old are you?" he said as I jogged off with him in toe.

"13. Why?" I answered as politely as I could, trying to get my mind off his cute lopsided smile.

"No reason. I was just wondering how easy it will be to beat you in the finals." Arata chuckled.

"Age shouldn't be used to see someone's strength. You look like you just turned 14 but you are 1,376 time weaker then me." I said arrogantly. I might be arrogant but it was the only way to flirt with this weirdo.

"Wow, strong and smart." He answered sarcastically.

"I don't mean to sound like a bragger but my I.Q. is over 200." I said looking over at him and shining my perfectly straight teeth.

"I think the training ground is right here. Ya it is." He said as we turned into a gated area.

"Well thanks for helping me find it. It's only my first time in this village. Of course I've bet you failed loads of times before." I said giving him a fake little innocent smile.

"Funny but we're both rookies. Well maybe I'll see ya around." Arata said turning his back and walking off.

"That can be arranged." I shouted as he walked off and waved one hand behind him. I walked into the training grounds.

"What took you so long?" Shuhan asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a minor hold up." I said dismissively. I made my sand come out and walked over to ask Bitto what we were doing.

"Come on ya gotta tell!!!" Shuhan asked again. She kept hounding me all the way through training and into dinner.

I was at the Ichiraku Ramen bar eating Ramen and wondering if Arata ever came here. Then I cracked and told Shuhan that I met a cute guy who wants to take me out for ramen.

"Who is it?" Shuhan wanted to look like she could care less but I could see her giving me glances to see is I was gonna break and tell her.

"You wouldn't know him." I lied through a mouthful of hot ramen.

I went back to the apartment only to see my dad waiting around.

"I have something I think you might enjoy, Nadeshiko." He said and led me off to the middle of the town.

"How much longer?" I asked my legs aching from my morning escapade with Arata.

"Just up these steps." He said.

We got to the roof top to see what looked like a bench. My dad turned around and looked over the town to see the most stunning sunset I have ever seen.

"This is where I met my best friend. I also used to love to come up here and watch the clouds. I thought you would like to know this was here." He said just loud enough for me to here. I just kept looking up at the sunset being breathe taken. He left and I just sat there looking up at the beautiful sky.

Once I got drowsy I climbed down and headed back to my apartment. The only problem was that I couldn't find it. What was with me and getting lost in this stupid town?!?! OMG what was that!? I think someone is stalking me or something. Did I already go by here? I think this is a Gen-jutsu! OMG that person is getting closer!

"Are all Sand ninjas just as prone to getting lost as you are?" said that smug voice, Arata.

"That's not funny. I was seriously getting freaked out!" I retorted. There was no reason for him sneaking up like that on me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so cute when you get freaked out." He said after hopping down from the roof he sat so poised on, his head on his hands as he lay on his stomach. I put on my pouty face.

"I'll walk you home." He said more as a command then as a statement. We walked through the abandoned streets of Konoha.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked as conversation starter.

"It's against the law now to stay up late?" he questioned giving me these big innocent eyes.

"It was conversation starter. That's what civilized people do, they talk." I said while I nodded my head up and down and put extra emphasis on each word like he was some illiterate freak.

"If you want to start a conversation then tell me why you were up so late." He threw back at me.

"I was looking at the clouds and then the stars. It's really pretty here. You can actually see the sky." I mumbled while I craned my neck to look at the sky.

"You like the simple things in life?" he questioned more surprised then anything. "It's all that kept me alive for most of my life. Jinchuurikis are forced with a hard life of seclusion and must make friends with their own type. And every one knows, too." I held up my left wrist and showed him the tattoo I was branded with as I spoke "It was my destiny and you can run but major parts of you life can't be changed."

"Oh, great, I get to fight a mass murderer." He said with so much sarcasm it made me laugh. I gave him a playful shove.

"This is where I'm staying. I'll see ya around?" I muttered kinda embarrassed that I got lost.

"Ya, see ya." He said doing his lopsided smile. My heart fluttered as I walked inside and took off my Hourglass. I fell on my bed and fell right asleep.

**A/N: Nadeshiko has claws and she thinks the opponents cute! What problems will arise for this young Genin? If you already know, whatever.**


	6. Good Morning Arata!

**A/N: In this Chapter, we get to see a little Temari. I know she's a little OOC but that's what happens to the Great Wind Charmer after mother hood. She can still be her old self when provoked (as in my 3rd story, I'll my second then my third after I'm done with this one) But as always, Gaara can get mad very quickly. A little love interest, a little anger, and a new Sensei I made up. We also get to find out a little of what the New Sharingan can do. I really like this chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6

We didn't have training again today so I got to sleep in. At least I thought I was allowed to.

"Nadeshiko, there's a cute Uchiha outside who's asking to see you." Said Shuhan as she plopped down on the end of my bed.

"Chikusho. Can't I sleep in for once?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"I won't let you if that hottie Uchiha is outside." Bitto said as she pushed me off my bed.

"Does Bitto have a crush on the enemy?" I giggled as I readjusted my hair.

I peeked outside the window and looked at him pacing back and forth like he had waited all day. I pulled on something that was clean. It was hard to find something because I had neglected to wash anything I had brought. I pulled on my Hourglass more out of habit then anything. I rushed downstairs.

"Hey Mom, can you wash, my clothes? See ya." I said before she could answer back. I walked out the door and bumped right into Arata.

"Sorry, I just woke up." I said as I had my sand balance me.

"That's cool. I was thinking maybe we could go to the Dumpling shop." He asked hopefully.

"That sounds cool." I said as I looked at his white eyes with the famous Sharingan tomoe.

We walked to the dumpling shop and sat down. We ordered some dumplings and just kinda sat there. I grabbed some of my sand out and played with it. The dumplings came. I grabbed one and chewed. Then I grabbed another. I just realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since 4:00 yesterday. What was it now?

"It's 11:00 AM." Arata said.

"Thank you. That's such a coincidence. I was just wondering what time it was." I replied grabbing another dumpling.

"It's not a coincidence. The old Sharingan almost allowed you to read peoples mind it worked so fast but the new one does." Arata answered. I looked at him amazed as he went for a dumpling.

"Total invasion of privacy, I know. I don't have to. I just wanted to know if your mind actually works as quickly and complexly as most people say it does." He finished.

"Well La-ti-da." I giggled grabbing yet another dumpling.

A falcon flew in and landed by me. I had my sand untie the message so I could keep eating. I looked over at it.

"I gotta go. Apparently Kazekage-sama is going to make this a grudge match between us. He got a legendary ninja to train me. I'll see ya around hopefully." I said standing up and putting down the dumpling I was eating.

I rushed out and turned the corner and bumped into Otokage-sama.

"Sorry." I said bowing and rushing off to training ground number 3.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama. I was eating dumplings with someone. I'm really sorry I couldn't get here earlier." I panted out of breathe from running here.

"With whom?" Gaara-sama questioned.

"Arata Uchiha." I muttered as a light blush began to form on my cheeks.

"You mean your opponent. He is very powerful. I bet he could figure out all of your jutsus and the way you think just by talking to you. I don't think you should see him again. Well actually that won't be a problem because I have gotten Matsudai Itonami. She specializes in a certain Jutsu area. Now I want you to go back and go pack your things and say goodbye because you are going to go train with her until the next round." Gaara-sama said. "I have very high hopes for you. You will be great in this area because you have a will of fire that I didn't."

"Is this what you meant when you were talking to Sasuke-sama?" I asked.

"Yes. You will bring a lot of pride to the Sand Village. You are destined to be one of the greats along with Shuhan and Bitto. That's why I want you to learn a new area of Jutsus so you can beat Arata. That's the first step to becoming great." Gaara-sama finished while he ushered me off to go collect my stuff.

I ran to my apartment.

"I finished your clothes but you owe me big time girly!" my mom smiled as she folded some of my clothes. I scooped them into my bag.

"I got a mentor and I have to go train with them until the Chuunin exams. See ya when I see ya!!" I said as I finished dumping my clothes into my bags and gave my mom a hug.

I ran down the stairs and gave a group hug to Shuhan and Bitto.

"Off to month long training. See ya!!" I whispered in their ears.

I had my sand carry my stuff and set off for the training ground I was just at.

"What's with the stuff? Are you too scared to fight me so you're running away?" Arata said as he jumped off the roof of a building.

"Actually I have training. I won't be back until the exams. I guess I won't be able to see you." I said realizing that I really will have to say good bye to Arata.

His eyes twinkled with sadness. He gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you. I wish we could've spent more time together." He stopped the hug that I wish would never end. Then he kissed me.

"NADESHIKO! What are you doing?" Gaara-sama said.

"I was saying good bye?" I said as I pulled away and started to blush. Gaara-sama was going to murder me. He just told me to stay away from Arata.

"I'll be here when you get back." he whispered in my ear. He gave me one last peck on the cheek. I really would miss him.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama. I was just saying goodbye. I'm ready to go now though. So what type of technique do I get to learn?" I said.

"Forbidden Jutsus that can change the course of history even if you do one thing wrong." Matsudai finally said.

Her voice was like gravel, smooth and rough at the same time. She was old but looked like she has beaten time herself.

"I will show you when we get where we are going." Matsudai finished. We trekked through a forest and finally got to a grass area in the middle of the forest.

**A/N: Next Chapter, Nadeshiko gets to train for the next month. I'll put Chapter 7 and 8 out at the same time because they're both kinda short. I'll update tomorrow. No probably the next day because I won't have eyes anymore from reading Harry Potter 7 all night!!! Cue happy squeeing!!! Please tell me how I'm doing!!**


	7. Technique Perfected!

**A/N: I'll update 7, 8, and 9 right now because they are all really short. I would've updated yesterday but I was on a date, with my new HP 7 book!!! I finished yesterday and LOVED it!!! I want to know what other people thought. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 7

"I will teach you how to stop time and even turn it back for a few minutes." Matsudai said. She sounded unimpressed with what she just said while I was amazed.

"That's why Gaara-sama has you carry your sand in that Hourglass. I had made it and it still has some of my Chakra in it. I have used it so many times that I was once known as Hourglass Matsudai." Matsudai said.

"Hourglass Matsudai!!!! This was yours? I can't believe I never noticed!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be going." Gaara-sama said as he set off through the trees.

"These Jutsus I will teach you will take your chakra away easily until you can get it right. Even with the proper guidance it will take until the next round to perfect them." Matsudai said.


	8. In Konoha! I Don't Want to See Him!

**A/N: This Chapter takes place 3 weeks after Chapter 7. It's kinda short but they start lengthening up after this chapter. It's a dual update so Chapter 9 is out by now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 8

The leaf was just hovering there. Not falling and not going any way. It was just there. I did it!

Then I did more hand signs and the leaf came off of the tree like it had moments before. I did the Jutsu perfect. I DID IT!!!!!

'Do the hand signs opposite and turn your Hourglass over to release' Matsudai's voice said in my head.

I did the hand signs.

"I did it!! I finally got it Matsudai-san!!" I said overjoyed. I hugged her.

"You finished the training early. We can go back to Konoha now." Matsudai said as she shook me off.

"I would like that!!" I proclaimed.

We walked back to Konoha.

"When's the exams?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. We were due to get back tomorrow around lunch time but we are a whole day early. Now for strategy. Make sure you put the Jutsu into motion before going at your opponent. Even if just your fingers touch, the Jutsu won't accomplish anything because even though you stopped time, the opponent will be just like you, unfrozen. The other thing is that when you freeze time, you need quickly end the fight because if you don't he will take your jutsu." Matsudai said just as we arrived at Konoha.

"Arigato Matsudai-san. You truly are a great ninja." I said as I bowed to her.

"You will be a great ninja someday, Nadeshiko. I hope to see you soon." Matsudai said as she walked away. I trudged into my apartment.

"Nadeshiko!" Shuhan bellowed as she dropped her Twin Chain Sycthe and bounded over to go hug me.

"Hey!! What's up with you guys?" I asked as I gave Bitto a hug.

"Well I got to train with an Inuzuka. His name's Kiba and he taught me some Jutsus I could do with a wolf and I taught him my call of the wolves. He also had this big dog named Akamaru. It was sooooooo cool." Shuhan reminisced.

"I got to train with Ino Yamanaka and she showed me more ways to play with peoples minds." Bitto said as she sat down and got a raven to sit on her arm. Bitto really likes screwing with people's minds.

"I got to train with Matsudai Itonami. I learned two new Forbidden Jutsus." I said. We had a little bit of small talk until dinner where I was greeted with warm welcomes. I went to bed early and slept in until 11:00.

**A/N: Next is the last stage of the Chuunin exams. We get to see Shuhan's battle a and Bitto's battle along with Nadeshiko's and Arata's entrance.**


	9. The Battle Begins!

**A/N: This is the set up for Nadeshiko's and Arata's battle. This is the last part of my Triple Update. I'll probably put up Chapter 10 tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and light flooded in. My stomach had butterflies in it and I felt like I was going to puke.

I was going to get to see Arata today but I also had to fight him.

I grabbed something to eat from the apartment kitchen and headed off towards the center of town. I was prolonging until I would see Arata because he would be able to copy my Jutsu.

I went down to the arena. Everyone was there. Thousands of people screamed from the stands even though the first battle wasn't for another hour.

I found Bitto and Shuhan in a balcony. I climbed up to go see them.

"Arata's over there. You're sure you don't want to see him?" Shuhan teased.

"He'll copy my Jutsus just by looking at me. I'll see him enough after the matches." I sighed.

He looked perfect scanning the crowd and anticipating our match. He saw me and smiled. I smiled weakly back. He turned away and said something to the Otokage-sama.

"He wants to know if he can stand over here. The Otokage-sama said no." Bitto interpreted. She didn't need to thought because whatever the Otokage had said made Arata just sit down and look at me.

Soon a person selling Pocky came over and handed me one. Chocolate covered with Almonds. My favorite.

"From Arata Uchiha. He would like to know if you would go and get Ramen with him after." Said the man selling the Pocky.

"Please tell him yes, I most certainly will." I replied. He walked over to Arata's balcony and told him.

Arata beamed. It was going to be sad that I was going to beat him. I'm being too arrogant. He could very well win.

"Let the first fight commence." Said Shino. I assumed he got stuck with the job of Procter again.

Shuhan jumped onto the sandy ground. It was sandy in the arena. Why didn't I notice that before? I need to survey my surroundings if I'm going to win. Yume got down off of her balcony. I guess I wasn't paying attention to who Shuhan was going to fight. Shuhan quickly called upon a wolf pack. She then selected one and did an impressive tai-jutsu that had her and the wolf collide with Yume.

Shuhan then did Great Fireball Jutsu. She was showing off just to get high marks. She finished by deeply cutting Yume in the back. Shino stopped the fight and announced that Shuhan had won.

Bitto's fight was next. Bitto's fight didn't last a minute. Her opponent got into the fighting area and then began to beat herself up. She knocked herself out and Bitto was the victor.

As the day waned to an end, Arata's and my fight was growing closer every moment.

Finally it came. I hesitated to get down but Shuhan and Bitto pushed me. I flipped and steadied myself.

"Let the fight begin." Shino said. The crowd went wild.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but I really want to win." I apologized.

"Same here. I can't wait for Ramen later though. If we are both well enough." Arata said happily that he could finally talk to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned giggling at his happiness. But he didn't answer.

**A/N: Next Time: the Battle heats up! Who will loose and who will come out on top? This will all be in the next Chapter of Demon Three: Chuunin Exams!**


	10. I Won't Lose To You! The Heat of Battle!

**A/N: And the Battle Begins. I'm sorry it's a little short but this was my first fight scene. Please tell me how I did on this. I tried to make it have a couple of twists and stuff but this was made before I figured out what helps me write fight scenes, Me Raising Fighting Spirit. I think Toshiro Masuda made it but I'm not sure. That and Naruto's Theme, Sasuke's Theme, TenTen's Theme, and Orochimaru's Theme, all by Toshiro Masuda. If you're ever writing a fight scene try listening to those songs, they really help. O.K. Well on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 10

Instead he came at me with the famous Kusangi sword reinforced with Chidori. I jumped and grabbed him from behind with my sand. It was only a Shadow Clone.

Arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and was face to face with Arata. I kissed him. He pulled away and put a Kunai to my throat.

"Sorry. I forgot this was a battle." He chuckled. I blushed.

"I guess me too." I giggled. I came out of the embrace and began to truly fight. I hopped to the other side of the arena.

"Sand Avalanche!" I screamed as the sand came up from the ground. It came crashing down at Arata but he emerged with just scratches. He lunged at me and I dodged. I made two Shuriken out of my Sand and threw them. He easily dodged them because he was at the other side of the arena. Luckily that was only a distraction for my main event. "Fabric of Time Jutsu!" I bellowed. Everything stopped.

Except for Arata.

That was just another Shadow Clone at that side of the Arena. He was right behind me. Then he built up Rasengan.

"I'm really sorry but I need to do this." He said.

"Well I need to too!!" I screamed and turned back time.

I was back before I cast my Fabric of Time Jutsu. I looked behind me and threw two more Shuriken at the real Arata.

Then I executed my Fabric of Time Jutsu. Now everything was still.

I breathed for a moment. Then I destroyed the Shadow clone and went for the real Arata. But that one was a Shadow Clone too. Then I saw the real one. He was in the Shadows smirking. He was still frozen.

"I'm sorry Arata." I whispered to him. I know he couldn't hear me but I didn't care. Then I went to stab him.

I whipped out my Kunai at stabbed him in his heart. I looked down to see that I was also stabbed. I released my Jutsu and looked at him.

"You copied my Jutsu the whole time?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I'm surprised you made it this far. You truly are a strong Kunoichi." Arata said breathing heavy. I wasn't going to loose to him.

"I won't loose to you!" He screamed he whipped out another Kunai. But this time it was my counter attack. I had my sand block it and I stabbed him again in the heart.

His breathing slowed.

"I killed him. I killed him." I cried in hysterics.

"The winner is Nadeshiko Nara." Shino proclaimed. I wailed and pounded the ground.

My hands were wet with blood from my wound and his. A Medical Squad came out and grabbed Arata.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand. But then everything just went black and the hard, bloody ground met my face.

**A/N: Two more Chapters until the end! I've already written a sequel and I'm writing a third one. I'll probably start posting it a week after I finish this one. I have to put the finishing touches on it. Please tell me how I did. I didn't wwant this fight to be a let down so tell me how I can make it better!**


	11. The Guilt of Killing the One You Love

**A/N: This is the second to last Chapter. The next one is kinda short and is knida cliffhanger-ish. I'll be posting the Prologue to my next one on Thursday of next week. Please tell me how this is. Oh and tell me if you think Nadeshiko is Mary-Sue -ish because I took a quiz and it said Nadeshiko' borderline Mary-Sue. Oh and apparently she gets more Mary-Sue as my stories go on. But whatever. Tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 11

I tried to clench my hands but they were so weak. I opened my eyes. The room was dark. I looked out the window and saw the stars.

"I killed him." I whispered. Tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Killed who?" said a voice much like Arata's. I must've been imagining things. "I can't read your mind. What did you do to me?" Arata asked.

"I killed you, Arata. Now I'll never see you alive again." I muttered with even more tears streaming out of my eyes.

"I am alive. You got me pretty bad though. I won't be able to do any missions for a long while. While you, you were out for a long, long time missy. 2 days I think they said. I was only out for a day and a half." Arata's voice said. I scanned the room and saw him.

"You're alive? You're alive? You're alive!! But you look awful!" I exclaimed.

"You don't look great yourself!" he said. Then he wheezed. He was smiling because I think he was trying to laugh. I tried to sit up. I was covered in blood still. I managed to sit up.

His bed was right by mine. I leaned over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm really sorry." I said. I tried to wipe the tears that built up around my eyes. He lifted up his hand and wiped them for me.

"You truly are an extremely powerful kunoichi. My truly powerful kunoichi. You won even though I was using my Sharingan. It should've worked better too because I spent a lot of time around you." Arata said.

"You mean you only pretended to like me so you could break down my Jutsus easier?" I asked so mad that I wanted to kill him.

"I only learned after you left for training. By the way, those Jutsus were awesome. I'm extremely impressed my girlfriend is so strong." Arata whispered, quickly getting out of breath.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" I coyly asked, cocking my head to one side.

"I was hoping you would." Arata mumbled.

I loved him so much. Why did I have to hurt him so much though?

"Ms. Nara. I need you to lie down." Said a Medical Ninja. I obeyed and laid down.

"How long have you been up?" the Medical Ninja asked. I answered all of his questions.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"He'll be well enough to get out of here the same time you do." The Medical Ninja answered bluntly. Soon Shuhan and Bitto burst in along with my parents and the Kazekage-sama.

"We've been here all day and visiting hours were over so we had to beg to get in. Awesome fight though. They posted who became Chuunins and we all made it!! They even let one person who didn't win the fight in. And guess who it is? HIM!!" Shuhan exclaimed as she pointed to Arata.

My parents hugged me and I got a scolding from the Kazekage-sama about how bonds our important but I must put my feelings aside with my Shinobi life. They left when a Medical Ninja said Arata and I needed our rest.

By the end of the day I could move better. I could stand now. When the Medical Ninja left I stood up and leaned over Arata's bed. "I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." I said. I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"How could I not?" Arata said with a smile on his face as I leaned in to kiss him.

**A/N: This Chapter is mostly summing everything up. I'll be posting the end chapter tomorrow or today. I like my next Fan Fiction more then this one so please stick around to read it. Anyways, tell me how I'm doing!**


	12. See Ya Soon?

**A/N: wipes tear from eyes OMG! This is the last chapter. I'm putting the finishing touches on my second one so I'll be posting it in a while because I won't have a computer from 8/4 to 8/11. Thank you to anyone whose ever reviewed! If you could tell me how I did on this one, it would be greatly appriciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 12

It was 3 days after I was released from the Hospital. Arata and I were walking hand in hand out of Konoha.

My team, parents, and the Kazekage-sama had all left the same time as the Otokage-sama and Arata's team. We were to walk to our village by ourselves. We got to the gate which leads into the area between countries.

"Become a Jounin quick because we can go on missions." I said. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Are you sure we will get put in the same missions?" he asked.

"I know a guy." I giggled as we began to kiss.

"I'll see ya around then?" I asked.

"Sooner then you think." He chuckled as he hopped into the trees and off to Otogakure.

My sweet Arata was gone.

But for how long?

**A/N: Short? I know. Open ended? I know. I wanted it to be open to a sequel and a time skip. My next one'll be a few years into the future. It has to do with a Reborn Akatsuki, a super hot Arata in an ANBU outfit, and a seal for a Demon that's becoming weak. I brought back some more original Naruto characters and even tried to put some Naruto characters in the Reborn Akatsuki. My prologue is actually a Bingo Book for the Akatsuki. I don't want to spoil to much but one of my OCs from this fan fiction is in the Akatsuki! I think the next one's much better so enjoy!**


End file.
